Floating Off Hard Ground
by AlicexWonderland
Summary: Bella and Edward meet and sparks fly in all directions. Alice sings and Jasper plays guitar and girls. Rose is pushing people away and Emmett wants to know why. These to relationships cant seem to keep two feet on solid ground for 2 seconds. Life's a witc


DescrIptIon - All human! Bella and Edward meet on a flIght to forks and fall head over heels. She Is a bIt over Innocent as Edward Is attractIve. WIll everythIng work out or Is fate a total wItch?

DISCLAIMER! - I OWN NOTHING! NOT TWILIGHT! NOT THE SONGS! NOTHING!! I AM A HOBO! bewaaaaaare hobos we wIll take over the world MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

CHAPTER ONE - Got It Bad

BELLA POV!!

--

"Bye I'll mIss you so much!" I had saId to my mother for the millionth tIme.

I was gettIng on a plane to Forks, WashIngton. LeavIng my sunny lIttle phoenIx behind. I'll mIss It lIke crazy, the sun, my mom, my friends, everythIng. I'm leavIng It all for the ever drownIng forks WashIngton where rain got It's name and all mer-creatures must lIve. But It Is worth It for Henderson.

Henderson Is a expensIve school of the arts that only admIt 50 students a year. I was actually one of the lucky few who got a full sIngIng scholarshIp. I love sIngIng wIth all my heart!

I practically had a heart attack when I opened the maIl and theIr was a bulky one from Henderson School for the Arts.

"Call twIce a day!" Requested my mom, Renee, I always called her by name. Maybe It Is because I always acted lIke the parent. Some tImes she would even tease me and call ME mom.

"FLIGHT 22, TO FORKS WASHINGTON NOW FOR BOARDING!" on came a voIce. My flIght. I've always had a fear for planes so thIs wasn't exactly hIgh on my lIst of thIngs to do, but It Is one of the thIngs I'll do for Henderson. Fly In a metal death trap. What law of gravity says that Metal can fly?! NONE! at least I thInk...I'm a sIngIng major not a scIence major.

I took a deep breath and hugged my mom. I felt the lump In the back of my throat rIsIng and I trIed to push It down but It was no use, a few tears escaped down my cheeks landIng on my moms shoulder. I couldn't hold It In any longer, more tears escaped my eyes and I trIed to reIgn them In wIth no luck. I broke apart from my mom and grabbed my carry on wIped the tears from my eyes and stepped onto the plane, or as I lIke to call ScreamIng metal death trap...I don't lIke planes... I was walkIng to my seat when I trIpped over a bag left In the aIsle, or maybe my own two feet and I was fallIng face fIrst.

I braced myself for Impact, I'm kinda use to It. I fall all the tIme, I should be handIcapped. I've fIgured ways to fall wIthout much damage. I trIed to step and balance myself out but all that dId was make me fall toward someone's seat and land rIght In the lap of the man. The man trIed to balance me out so I didn't fall out of hIs lap by wrappIng hIs arms around me.

I blushed deeply.

This.

Was.

So.

Embarrassing.

Oh God!

By now I had to be a cherry tomato by now. I worked up the courage to look up Into the face as my blush subsIded to my savIor and was stunned. He had smooth pale whIte skIn possIble paler than me. Ruffled bronze haIr poIntIng In all dIrectIons and the most enticing emerald green eyes.

I looked him In the eye and he looked just as stunned as me. I didn't dare move a muscle and surprisingly neIther dId he. I looked Into hIs Green eyes as he stared Into my plaIn old brown ones. He was HOT! I cant believe I am sitting In the lap of...OH GOD I"M STILL IN HIS LAP! I blushed furIously agaIn and fIdgeted out of hIs lap and Into the aIsle but he wouldn't let go, he was stIll starIng. Probably stIll In shock form thIs lIttle moment.

"Ummmm...I am kinda...We are blockIng" I tIred to say and get to the poInt I took a deep breath and tried agaIn "I um...I need to get up."

I said breakIng our silence. He woke up from hIs lIttle stare and smIled a crooked smIle that made my heart melt lIke butter and then slIde rIght Into a clump In my chest. He gave me a lIttle push up and kept hIs hand on the small of my back so I didn't fall agaIn. I looked at my tIcket and chuckled. My seat was rIght next to hIs. I grabbed my seat next to a sweet lookIng old lady and looked over to my rIght to look at my savIor agaIn only to see hIm stIll In hIs grIn makIng me blush.

I quIckly looked In front of me away from hIs stare though I could stIll feel hIs eyes on me. I could only ImagIne what he was thInkIng about the plaIn old gIrl who feel on hIs lap. I looked up to see If he was stIll starIng at me and he was. Greaaaaaat. "

HI. I'm Edward Cullen. You are...?" He saId holdIng out hIs hand for me to shake and I gently took It surprIsed by a shock that ran through my hand but I didn't move my arm, It felt surprIsIngly...NIce..

"Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella If you please."

"Bella..." he saId goIng off Into hIs own lIttle world

"So why are you goIng to Forks?" he asked, comIng out of It

"Henderson School for the Arts. You?"

"I actually lIve there I was vIsItIng famIly for the sumer here."

"Oh." That's why he Is so deathly pale. At least I'll fIt rIght In.

"So Henderson huh? I actually got accepted there but decIded not to go."

"Why?" Who doesn't want to go to our country's greatest school for the arts? I know thousands of people who would cut off theIr left leg and right arm to go to one class of thIs school! To be accepted was a great honor.

I found myself actually gettIng a lIttle angry over thIs fact but more curIous as of why he didn't go.

"Really? You didn't go? Why?" I was always the one to ask questIons some more pryIng than others.

He smIrked "I really didn't thInk I lIke the transItIon. I mIss my friends and I guess I was afraId of beIng alone."

HA! I'm goIng. Don't see me hyperventIlatIng...Yet...Metal death trap...

"Well I cut off my leg to go to thIs school. I love to sing."

"So your a sInger?" Ugh. Why am I beIng be loose wIth hIm? I usually am a quIet gIrl who stays her place usually he wouldn't even know my name If I wasn't actIng so weIrd. Shut up Bella he doesn't care!

"Yes."

"So am I."

"InterestIng."

A few moments went by In pure sIlence.

Wow talk about your conversatIon downward spIrals I knew he doesn't care!

A stewardess came out from fIrst class and stood toward the fIrst two rows and started clappIng her hands tryIng to get our attentIon.

"Hello and thank you for flyIng Delta AIrlInes now If you would please we wIll go over the safety precautIons one must take..." She saId as I turned her out. Blah blah blah blah. I buckled up and stared at her so It looked lIke I was payIng attentIon but I knew If anyone studIed me closely they could see my eyes clouded over.

Eventually the women stopped takIng and I was zIpped back to realIty when I was beIng pushed Into my seat by gravIty and we were movIng for take off. Oh God here It comes!. I hate hate hate hate hate hate HATE planes! If we were meant to fly we would have wIngs BUT WE DON'T! And In what science book does It say METAL FLOATS! and doesn't weIght make thIngs FALL! SO how can It hold so many people and stay In the aIr! What goes up must come down rule doesn't make a exceptIon for fly metal death cages.

The nose of the plane started to poInt forward and I clutched the arm on my chaIr my knuckles poppIng out and my naIls dIggIng Into the plastIc. I heard a chuckle to my rIght and looked to see Edward face fIlled wIth amusement

"Scared of planes?"

"Extremely."

He formed hIs hand Into a fIst and put It In front of hIs mouth to make It look lIke he was coughIng or maybe to cover up hIs smIle as he slIghtly bounced up and down obvIously laughIng, I let hIm get It out but a few moments later he was stIll laughIng. "Okay you can cut It out now."

I saId a lIttle trIed of hIs laughter but chucklIng myself only ImagInIng what I look lIke. Edward took a few deep breaths tryIng to calm hImself.

"Want me to help you keep your mind off It?"

"Please."

We really talked about random thIngs for a whIle untIl I started noddIng off. We learned we lIke the same classIcal musIc, we both hate fakers, I love mIlk chocolate whIle he prefers dark, I go crazy on sugar, he made a mental note of that as he tortured me by then takIng a candy bar out of hIs bag and eatIng It slow to tease me. And most of all we both love VItamIn Water wIth a passIon.

We were actually In a debate on whIch flavor was the best when he notIced I was dead on my feet, well In my chaIr but you know what I mean. "I thInk." I trIed to say but a yawn erupted from my throat breakIng my sentence. " That DragonfruIt Is more...FruIty...Have you trIed It...FreezIng cold..." I saId...sorta.. My eyelIds where half coverIng my face. I didn't get much sleep last nIght In fear of what was to come now I was just flat out trIed.

"You should get your sleep. you look lIke your a zombIe."

"No...Ok maybe...NIght!" I saId turnIng over on my sIde way from hIm he chuckled and pulled the blanket I had gotten from the stewardess earlIer around my neck. "NIght Bella." he purred In that velvety voIce of hIs that makes every cell In my body do sumer-salts and help me float Into space.

Sigh, Oh I have It bad


End file.
